


Contrappasso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Knives, Rage, Revenge, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lobos, paseados como perros y gruñidores como tigres.Peligrosos, mortales, pero a Bill no le importaba. Lo solo en que tenía éxito de focalizarse, era el licántropo que los guiaba.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Contrappasso

**Contrappasso**

Siempre había creído de ser una persona pacífica.

Raramente perdía la paciencia, y esta característica había sido fundamental para sobrevivir en su familia, y luego para la convivencia con Fleur, que no siempre estaba fácil.

Solo había una cosa que lo encendía, que infundía rabia en su alma, que le provocaba una indecible gana de _violencia_.

Los espejos.

Esas sutiles láminas de vidrio, que desde hace un año parecían ser en cualquier lugar a su alrededor.

Demasiado a menudo en la noche, cuando no tenía éxito de dormir, cuando las pesadillas se presentaban muy antes que el sueño, se levantaba por la cama e iba furtivamente al baño.

Acercaba lentamente la cara al espejo, y empezaba delineando el perfil de las cicatrices con un dedo.

Temblaba a la idea de la circunstancia cómo se las había procurado, temblaba a la idea de ese monstruo.

Ese monstruo, que había dejado parte de sí en él.

Aun queriéndolo, no tenía éxito de ignorar esas marcas, esas heridas que habrían dibujado su cara hasta la muerte.

No quería. Porque todo lo que le interesaba era no olvidar el odio que sentía, guardarlo en un rincón oscuro de su mente hasta que no hubiera llegado el momento de dejarlo explosionar.

Porque Bill Weasley era un hombre bastante pacifico.

Por eso estaba determinado en la conciencia que su furia iba a ser peor.

~

La mirada que le echó su mujer fue más que elocuente.

Enfrente a ellos, en el espectáculo más macabro que nunca hubieran visto, una legión de Mortífagos. Alineados, varitas en mano. Los que tenían la cara descubierta presentaban una sonrisa traviesa, promesa de dolor cierto.

Sin embargo, Bill no tenía éxito de concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Su mirada había sido atraída por las figuras posteriores a los Mortífagos.

Lobos, paseados como perros y gruñidores como tigres.

Peligrosos, mortales, pero a Bill no le importaba. Lo solo en que tenía éxito de focalizarse, era el licántropo que los guiaba.

Le habría gustado gruñir, si no hubiera servido a recordarle el mal de su misma naturaleza.

Estaba por eso que Fleur, un poco antes que se dividieran, le había echado una mirada de reproche, que él había fingido de no ver.

Sabía que solo estaba preocupada por él, y lo sentía.

Por una extraña paradoja, lo que había pasado los había unido, y él siempre había sido sorprendido por como la chica había reaccionado.

Joven, hermosa como ninguna, podía tener todo lo que deseaba... sin embargo, le había mostrado la pureza de su amor, inocente para haber encontrado en esas cicatrices solo una razón más para estar con él.

No quería que sufriera, pero en ese momento la más punzante sed de venganza le nublaba la mente. No podía pensar en otro sino que en ese animal que, unos metros de él, reía de su ferocidad.

Iba a pagar. Lo juró a la vieja cara de Bill Weasley, perdida para siempre.

~

“¡Hazlo! ¿Qué estás esperando?” gritó, una risita traviesa en la cara.

Bill le había echado un Encantamiento Aturdidor, y ahora el licántropo estaba a su merced. No podía reaccionar, ni como lobo ni como hombre.

Sin embargo, no había miedo en él.

Y la razón era que Bill temblaba.

No temblaba por temor, por una improvisa falta de coraje... temblaba por la rabia que lo agitaba, hasta las vísceras, por el odio que sentía fluir en sus venas.

Quien estaba enfrente a él no era ni humano ni animal. Ni siquiera llamarlo monstruo ya tenía sentido. Simplemente un _ser_, que no merecía dignidad.

Reforzó el agarre en la varita, levantándola hacia él.

“¿Crees que no sea capaz?” preguntó, tratando de poner un aire desdeñoso. Greyback echó en una risa aguda, espeluznante.

“Eso es el problema de los buenos. No sabéis cuando es el momento de ser malos.” lo acusó.

Bill respiró hondo. Tenía razón.

¿Cuál era el límite entre bondad y cobardía? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a degradarse para la pura venganza, sentimiento que no le pertenecía?

En ese momento, rezó silencioso al sí mismo de antaño, al Bill Weasley que no dejaba que nada lo perturbara, que nunca habría impugnado la varita con propósitos tan malévolos.

_Esconde lo que soy y ayúdame a encontrar la máscara más adapta para mis intenciones. Con la cara que llevo, no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo pagar para sus acciones. Te ruego. Te ruego. _

Repitió esas palabras en su mente, mientras el mundo a su alrededor casi parecía desvanecer.

Al final, levantó los ojos hacia Greyback, que estaba disfrutando perezosamente las hesitaciones que leía en su cara.

Suspiró, bajando la varita. El otro rio fuerte de su improvisa debilidad. Tan ocupado en ese escarnio poco proficuo, no se dio cuenta del hechizo que fue pronunciado en un murmurio.

_“Petrificus Totalus.” _

Bill vio la cara de Greyback cristalizarse en una mueca de confusión. Lo solo que lamentó, fue no poderlo ver reaccionar en el momento cuando Transformó su varita en un cuchillo.

Afilado, cortante, como las garras que normalmente presentaba tan fiero.

Y sintió de no poderlo oír gritar cuando la navaja le rozó la cara, sacando consigo esa sangre corrupta.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Hasta que Bill no se sintió satisfecho, hasta que la cara de Fenrir Greyback no fue grabada con su venganza.

Se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo.

“Esto es el problema con los malos. No entendéis cuanto crueles los buenos podemos ser.” murmuró, antes de alejarse.

Había la guerra, esa noche.

Y él, acababa de vencer su batalla. 


End file.
